Deep-sea or offshore fishing has, over the years, become a very popular sport. While there are various types of deep sea fishing, some fishermen travel as much as 40 to 50 miles offshore to an area known as the gulf stream where fish of all types are more plentiful than other areas along the shore.
People that fish regularly are often skilled and experienced and this skill and experience is often reflected in the productivity of fishermen. Deep-sea fishermen spend substantial time planning and preparing for fishing trips. That is, they purchase a variety of fishing tackle and fishing lures and spend time prior to departing rigging and organizing fishing tackle and lures. It is important that the various fishing tackle and lures utilized by fishermen be organized and be carried and supported by a device that makes them easy to retrieve while at sea. Time can be wasted when a school of fish are encountered and yet the fishing lures and tackle of the fishermen are tangled, disorganized and not kept in a manner that enables them to be quickly and easily retrieved and appropriately connected to a spinning reel.
There are devices known which receive and hold fishing lures and fishing tackle. These devices are used on boats and are adapted to receive and hold multiple lures and tackle. For example, it is known to use a bucket on board to receive and hold a variety of fishing tackle and lures. These are conventional plastic buckets with a bottom and an upper opening defined by a rim. The rim can be notched so as to form a series of V-shaped receiving points around the top of the bucket. The hooks of fishing lures and tackle can be laid into the bottom of the V-shaped slots, allowing the fishing lures and tackle to be suspended therefrom. However, these types of devices have a number of drawbacks. One of the principal drawbacks is that these devices are very unstable on a boat and are especially unstable in rough seas. Often in rough seas these buckets will turn over and the various fishing lures and tackle supported thereon become tangled and intermixed. Hence, time is required to separate the various fishing tackle and lures and to reorganize them around the upper rim of the bucket.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a device for receiving and holding fishing tackle and lures that is stable and will generally remain upright on the floor of a boat even during relatively rough seas.